Resident Evil ATL Story 1
by TheDeathSage
Summary: My friends and I are designing a project video game called Resident Evil ATL and this is my novelization of it. Note We're never distributing the game under the name Resident Evil due to copyright issues.
1. Where am I?

It was a dark night in the city of Atlanta Georgia. It was very cold and it was raining extremely hard. So hard in fact that it hurt when it fell. A boy woke up in the middle of the street. His name was James, but everyone took to calling him Reaper for his smile that looked like death. He was a boy of average height and was a little overweight, but not overly fat. Reaper had a limp, but it rarely troubled his running. He never knew how it happened; the limp cursed his ankle with a small pain, but sometimes it hurt with such an indescribable pain that he couldn't walk. He looked around at the city. _This sure is Atlanta…_ he thought. There was graffiti everywhere, and broken windows in almost every store. It was almost too dark to see, but Reaper could tell that the place was almost destroyed. Atlanta always looked like that. He had visited Atlanta a few times and it was always in terrible shape. Reaper finally realized how much the rain hurt. "Fuck! That stings!" he said. He soon got used to it and tried to stand up. He got about halfway, and fell back down. He looked down at his leg and saw blood near his limping ankle. "Shit! Can this day get any worse?" He heard a can fall to the ground and realized how damn quiet it was. _Where is everyone?_ he thought. He looked up and saw practically an army of people slowly walking down the street toward him. _I guess the day just got a whole lot worse… _He thought.


	2. We should go

The haggard army was slowly but surely advancing on Reaper. He waited until he could see their faces and knew they were not human. He could tell that they were only instinct without thoughts, and they looked hungry. Reaper thought to himself, _maybe I should run...yeah, that would be a good idea._ So he pulled himself up in spite of the searing pain in his ankle and ducked into an alley. He thought the group was far away enough so that he could run in comfort even with his limp. He was wrong. There was another group on the other side of the alley. He had to jump over a fence and fell down on the other side. He had to tend to his ankle, but when he looked up he saw an even larger group than the one he ran from.

He thought that his life was over because he couldn't walk, but then he heard gunfire. _Who has a gun here? Oh yeah…I'm in Atlanta…_ The people chasing him turned their attention to their left. All of a sudden three of the thoughtless people dropped. Reaper could only guess that they were dead. He looked closer and saw seven gunshots in one's torso. _Yep…dead as they come _Reaper thought. Then something happened that would have made him faint if not for his extensive playing time in Doom 3 and Resident Evil 4. The people who were shot got up. Reaper looked in bewilderment at the people's immortality.

All of a sudden a boy ran down the alley where Reaper was. They boy had on shorts and a long sleeve black shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He was also wearing a white toboggan. The boy was very tall. He could pass for sixteen anywhere. The fact was that he was only fourteen if that. He was holding an M1, and Reaper had trouble imagining how the group survived it. The boy looked at Reaper and asked, "Alex?" Reaper, while his real name was James, also went by Alex with his friends. "Bryan! What are you doing here?" Reaper asked. Then to himself he asked, "what am _I_ doing here…?" Bryan looked at him and then at the army that was advancing on them. Reaper returned his gaze. "Um, Bryan…? What's going on?" Bryan said, "They're zombies." Reaper looked startled. He yelled, "Zombies?! What do you mean zombies?!" Bryan smiled and asked, "Haven't you ever played Resident Evil?" Reaper was slightly angry. "Okay, but how do we kill them?" Bryan was still smiling as he said, "like I said, haven't you ever played Resident Evil?" He aimed for their heads, they dropped, and they never got up. "I'm almost out of ammo. We need to go," Bryan said. Reaper's ankle had healed by then so he got up and ran with Bryan.


End file.
